Batman
Bruce Wayne is the billionaire owner and CEO of Wayne Enterprises, and a costumed vigilante operating in Gotham City, New Jersey known as the Batman. Biography Early Life After his parents were murdered by a Mugger, he started protecting the anyone from harm so he trained by learning awesome techniques. He later recruited a boy called Dick Greyson "Nightwing". Relationships Family * Thomas Wayne † - Father * Martha Wayne † - Mother * Talia al Ghul - Former Lover * Damian Wayne - Son Allies= * Alfred Pennyworth - Mentor, butler, surrogate father, oldest and most trusted ally * Bat Family ** Nightwing - recruit, friend and partner ** Robin - recruit, friend and partner ** Trans-Bat-Gender - recruit, friend and partner ** Red Hood - former partner turned enemy turned ally ** Ace - pet * GCPD ** James Gordon - ally and partner * Justice League of America ** Superman - ally turned teammate, friend and temporary rival *** Supergirl - ally turned teammate and friend *** Superboy - ally turned teammate ** Wonder Woman - ally turned teammate and friend ** Hal Jordan - ally turned teammate and friend ** Flash - ally turned teammate, friend and saviour ** Martian Manhunter - ally turned teammate and friend ** Aquaman † - ally turned teammate ** Cyborg - ally turned teammate, friend and secretary ** Jon Stewart - ally turned teammate and friend ** Green Arrow - ally turned teammate and friend ** Atom - ally turned teammate and friend ** Hawkman - ally turned teammate and friend ** Red Tornado † - ally turned teammate and friend ** Booster Gold - ally turned teammate and friend ** Captain Atom - ally turned teammate and friend ** Firestorm - ally turned teammate and friend *** Jason Rusch - ally turned teammate and friend *** Ronnie Raymond - ally turned teammate and friend ** Katana - ally turned teammate and friend ** Shazam - ally turned teammate and friend ** Teenage Warrior - ally turned teammate and friend ** Sonic Guy † ** Blue Beetle - ally turned teammate and friend * Fire Fighter * Arthur Curry - saviour * Professor Wank - doctor |-|Enemies= * Joker - longtime archenemy ** Harley Quinn - enemy * Bane - enemy * Scarecrow - enemy * Catwoman - enemy and love interest * The Riddler - enemy * Two Face - enemy * Penguin - enemy * Mr Freeze - enemy * Lexcorp ** Lex Luthor - enemy *** Doomsday † - enemy and attempted killer ** Mercy Graves - enemy * Deathstroke - enemy * Zoom - enemy * Reverse Flash - enemy * Black Spider † - victim * Metallo † - enemy * Sinestro - enemy * Cheetah - enemy * General Zod † * Darkseid - enemy * Earth 3 ** Crime Syndicate of Amerika *** Owlman † - enemy, rival and dopleganger *** Ultraman - enemy *** Super-Woman - enemy *** Green Laser - enemy *** John Stewhart - enemy *** Johnny Quick † - enemy *** J'edd J'arkus - enemy *** Grid - enemy *** Iron Knight - enemy *** Scarlet Scarab - enemy *** Ultragirl - enemy *** Kid Quick † *** Archer *** Daywing *** Talon *** Oracle *** Green Tornado *** Manhawk *** Mary Mahem *** Crumb *** Gypsy Woman *** Extruded Man *** Grimas Gordan *** Booster Bronze *** Captain Crumb *** Deathstorm External Links * * Category:Heroes Category:Gotham Residents Category:Black Hair Category:Justice League Members Category:Male Category:Human Category:Martial Arts Category:Capes